why draco malfoy is GREAT in bed
by Saku-san
Summary: PWP lol ;D. draco/harry/oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The people in this novel are fiction and all of them are over 18. Orignal materal so DON"T STEAL IT PLZ!!! Thank you, and for updates plz email me with your ideaas. Also dont complane about stuff or spelling, becuase I hav spell check than you very thank you for reading and please don't steal anything!!! I;m serius!!

Chapter 1:

(my verzon of my imortal, what really should have happened with draco!)

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to a Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX.

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

Disclamer: The people in this novel are fiction and all of them are over 18. Orignal material so DON"T STEAL IT PLZ!!! Thank you, and for updates plz email me with your ideaas. Also dont complane about stuff or spelling, becuase I hav spell check than you very thank you for reading and please don't steal anything!!! I;m serius!!

Chapter one

Felix was the most sexiest boy I had ever seens. He had promise to be the most dashing man ever but I dreamed that he would stay a boy forever. It was not easy being his sensie, he was the most scamptiouish boy ever. At only 12 years old, he already had a full mouth and rosy cheeks. Althow he was too skinny, and too pale, he was already 4 feets even and growing. His head of raven locks and bright elmerald eyes keept me awake at night thinking of his face.

He was not an easy boy to teach, his additude was devilish and he had already sent 15 of the nations best sensies to their early graves. WSomen loved him and he loved to ask for grey goose vodka, which they all gave him becuase no one could say no to that face. I was so jealous of all the tailors that would make him his full length kimonos, touching his naked body almost every day as they helped him dress.

Maybe I should say more about myself before I go on with the story. My name is Luc Doricia and I am a half german, half Japanese teacher to the mayor of japan's son, Felix Sony. He is also the heir to the playstion mega francise. And he is also is the national archer champion. But I;m getting off topic. It all started last night…

"Sensie, I want some wine! And Sake! And some Vodka!" Felix whined, tossing his collection of fans and make up to the ground. I laughed at his cute little tantrum, he looked so cute when he got mad because he would blush almost like a girl.

"Alright, my little kawiia student, but just one glass" I said and poured him a wine glass with some merlow from 1959 (a very good year) and set it down in front of him. With in one second he had drinked it all and was looking up at me with a sultry (that means sexy) smile.

'Diaskie seinsie, domo origoto" He cooed before crawling over to me. We were both kneeling infront of a tori (a traditional Japanese table).

"Your welcome Felix-chan, now, about your calkulus homework, lets check your periodic table…" I said, motioning for the text book. But felix ignored me as ussual, crawling towards me, his pink kimono slipping around his shoulders, exposing a pink tight nipple and pale chest.

'F-F-Felix-chan, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly nervous as the man meat between my legs harded into a marbel pole of love.

"Sensie, I've always loved you… the way your blonde hair glints in the sun and the way you help me up on the horses when you teach me riding… please… touch me sensie!" He gasped, touching my shoulders, his lips just inches from mine.

"No Felix-chan, your drunk… you must keep your passion in check, it's the Japanese way." I said sternly, trying to move my hands to push him away. There was always the gun on my hip, I could force him to return to his studies, but what if he told? I might get fired, and I needed the money to pay for my family back home in America. It looked like I had no choice…

'Please Sensie, I need you… Inside me… "Felix begged, a lock of his midnight hair falling into his eyes. I bushed it to one side, looking into his pools of green for eyes and knowing that he would be the best greatest lover ever.

"Very well Felix-chan, if I must…" I said, helping him with his kinmono, taking his little bunny panties in my teeth. I could feel the heat of his sex against my face and I knew that he was a boy of passion. He was so pale and thin, he quivered and his cheeks turned pink.

He bent over, his delicate man whole a rosey shade of pink, and I felt my desire rise like the Japanese ocean at night under the japanees moon. As I stripped off my kimono, I let my manhood free, as the 12 inches of velvety meat was set free like a tenticale you see in upscale yoia doudingii.

His boy cootier was the tightest I had ever felt and when he moaned I pushed harder, feeling his stretch to take my huge penes. I bite his nipples, and it was delisious, the taste of his skin. I moaned out loud as he twisted, qweuzing his anus muscels to tease me. He started to cry and I licked his tears from his face and they were the ebst tears I tasted like a fine wine. When the love making was done, I helped him with his kinmono but I kept his panties as a trofy for this wonderful night.

"It hurts sensie!" he whined, and I saw the blood on his fingers from his little anus which I must have stretched too much in the heat of the passion during the thrusting.

"it's okay, here my preshiosus… take a few of these and call me in the morning." I said, and I handed him my bottle of Aleve. He smiled up at me, giving me a kiss on my lips before scamping to the door.

"Domo origato sensie! Your so smart! Boko diaske you…" He said as he skipped to bed with a tune on his rosy pink lips.

Chapter two

"Your make me feel so warm sensia…" Felix said, laying nakid by the fire as I drew his body in the orignal Japanes way.

"Be qiet felix or I will have to punish you with my body" I grined, my smile like a cat with a bird or mouse. "Or I might put you in the sexual hole again and make you cum on camera. I know you like that more than you say."

At first he smiled but then froned and acted like he didn't like it. I put him in last week and he cummed the biggest that day so I knows he liked it more that ever. It had been two weeks since we had first make love in his class. I sleeped with the panties at night becuase it gave me good dreams about his body against mine and his face.


End file.
